The invention relates to a method of producing a cup-shaped, sterilizable container from a stretch-drawable composite laminate of a total wall thickness between 30 and 200 .mu.m with an aluminum foil of a thickness less than 40 .mu.m, a sealable plastic inner layer of high extensibility and a plastic outer layer of high extensibility and load-bearing capacity, the side wall of the container running at a side wall angle with respect to the direction perpendicular to the container bottom, as well as such a container and the use of such containers.
A method of producing a cup-shaped container is known in which a composite laminate of at least one metal foil of a thickness of not more than 40 .mu.m and a synthetic resin film is produced by shaping from the flat laminate, with fold forming in the side wall. The fold forming is effected by a corresponding grooving of the forming tool, such as a die. The folds are intended to avoid the forming of cracks or pores even in the case of use of thin metal foils of a wall thickness of less than 40 .mu.m and thus ensure desired tightness requirements for long-term preserving (EP 0 140 282 A2). However, precisely at the folding points, the forming of pores or cracks cannot be ruled out with certainty. Apart from this, the appearance of the container provided with folds in the side wall is unsatisfactory. Finally, a high material expenditure is required for forming the folds.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a method of the type described above with which a container can be produced free from folds, the perfect barrier property, for example gas tightness in both directions, required for long-term preserving characteristics being ensured with a small wall thickness of the aluminum foil.